


【超蝙】THE GREY GHOST

by haotian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 白灰, 超蝙, 领主超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Summary: 白灰 领主
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【超蝙】THE GREY GHOST

那个灰色的幽灵又一次出现了。

他沉默着一言不发，注视着自己，就像他还活着一样。

“你已经死了，我知道，这不是真的。”

卡尔终于忍不住了，他看向那个灰色的幽灵，目不转睛地盯着他。

敲门声却在此刻响起了。

卡尔皱了皱眉头，低声回应到：

“进来。”

“领主，请问……”进来的警卫偷偷地快速扫了一眼房间，谁也没有看到，他低下头

“有什么吩咐吗？”

“没有，出去吧。”

卡尔面无表情地摆了摆手让人出去了。

等他再度扫视那个角落时 ，那个幽灵已经不见了。

他看着空荡荡的房间，一字一顿地说道。

“别再出现了，布鲁斯，你已经死了。”

这不是第一次。

那个沉默的灰色影子出现在他独处的时候已经很久了，默默地站在房间的一角，与他保持着距离，一言不发，只是盯着他。

卡尔知道那是谁，但是他假装看不到。

这种无言的注视并不会让他害怕，他只是有些不耐烦。

“你是来找我复仇的吗，布鲁斯。”

灰幽灵从未回应过他。

“布鲁斯，你想要什么。”

还是沉默。

他开始烦躁起来，所有工作都难以进行下去。

警卫们都因为领主最近的糟糕心情而提心吊胆。实际上，他根本不需要警卫，蝙蝠侠带着所有氪石一同被埋葬，这世上再没有什么可以威胁到他了，但是，当他过去的好友一个个慢慢地离开了他，他开始假装地更像个人类，根本不需要的东西也因为形式感而被设立。

现在，为了让生活回到以前那样，他必须要想个办法解决这个问题。

北极。

他深深吸了一口冷气，他已经好久没有来这里了，他埋头于那些所谓的公务中，那些永远也处理不完的人类琐事。

他感受着这风，冰冷的感觉让他有点麻木。

他打开了自己的收藏。

“看，布鲁斯，你已经死了。”

灰影沉默着 ，只是孤零零站在一旁，冷风吹动他的披风，他就像真的存在于此。

培养罐里，是那个幽灵。

是死去的布鲁斯·韦恩。

他把他的尸体保存在这里，一直。

他后悔吗？

他想。

后悔也不后悔。

他一开始是这么做的呢？

对了。

我将最勇敢的骑士用爱驯化，把他奴役，把他捆绑，成为我的东西。

操控一个人的情感，是的，这是他教过我。

那些政客们需要超人亲自去周旋，不是不相信蝙蝠侠的能力，只是，有些事亲自来做才会放心。

然后……

然后他背叛了我，我杀了他。

是谁背叛了谁？

他利用过他的爱，他的一厢情愿，他许诺给他一个更好的世界，然后事情却一发不可收拾，所有的规划都脱离了所有轨道。

他在骗谁？

……

他承诺过那个理想世界。

而和他一起许诺的人是他道路上最大的障碍

他绝不会轻易放弃这个机会，拿沃利的命换来的机会，他早该把那些恶人们处决，而不是让他们一次次逃脱监狱，害死更多的人。

总有人要做恶人，为什么不能是他？

他们两人心知肚明，在世界面前，爱情对他们来说都可抛弃。

他早知道事情会如此。

蝙蝠侠永不放弃，他比谁都明白。

他必须先下手，在事情变得更糟糕以前，在布鲁斯万万全全恨死他以前，在这段感情完完全全变质以前。

于是他选择了最糟糕的方式。

他下不去手。

该死的，

想想他们曾是什么吧！

想想他们经历过的一切！

所有人都看出他们彼此托付真心，情投意合。

在他们袒露之前，事情就发生了。

他愿意为布鲁斯付出自己的命

而布鲁斯也一样。

他们彼此甚至数次这样去做。

他怎么会杀掉他？

可他就是做了。

没有时间给他思考。

他从不敢轻易去回忆过去，就像那场谋杀他不敢亲自下手一样。

他是敌人，是背叛者，是革命的失败者。

他有什么理由不杀了他

他爱着他。

他害怕失去他 。

他以另一种方式保存了他。

他爱他。

不纯粹又有所保留。

他冷酷地爱着他。

他想，我会忘掉这个人，我的时间还很长，。

他投入到他野心勃勃的规划里去。

他投入到事业 。

这些就可以满足我，我会忘记他。

他想。

他从来没有成功过。

他尝试着把情感投注到戴安娜身上，那个比他抢先一步得到布鲁斯回应的戴安娜。

她却不断地提起布鲁斯，怀念他的一切，只是一个名字都让他十分刺痛。

还有那些所谓的继承了蝙蝠侠精神的反抗军。

你们怎么配冠以他的名号。

他烧掉他们的脑叶时他这样想到。

他们源源不断地给他的新帝国找麻烦，生生不息。

终于，反抗军成为帝国的奠基石。

而戴安娜是多久前离开的呢？

他记不清事情的细节了

时间已经过去太久了

他过去的战友们一个个离去。

现在他是孤身一人了。

就如同过去反抗他的布鲁斯一样。

他的生活终于安静了。

直到有一天，他看见了那个灰色的幽灵。

他轻轻抱起他，像以前一样。

“布鲁斯。”

他还穿着那一身领主的衣服，平静地闭着眼睛，脸庞苍白，永远停留在了那个过去的时刻。

他忍不住吻了吻他的额头，冷冰冰的，丝毫没有反应。

他带着他飞向太空。

飞向太阳。

他把爱人的尸体投向太阳。

布鲁斯的尸首化为灰烬。

灰色的幽灵还是没有消失。

他知道这是幻觉，布鲁斯只是一介凡人，他怎么能在这没有空气的地方存活呢？

他不能。

所以布鲁斯会死，总会先自己一步离开。

但这不是自己纵容他们的神奇女侠杀死他的借口。

“你得到了他唯一的信任，却不加以珍惜，卡尔。”

戴安娜这样指责过他。

我得到了对一个人肆意妄为任性的机会，却又失去了他。

“停下来吧，克拉克。”

灰色的幽灵开口说道。

他已经很久没有做梦了。

他睁开了双眼，对着天花板说到。

“我又听见了你的声音，布鲁斯。”

人人都说，领主已经活的够久了，他老的已经出现了幻觉。

谁会是他的接班人？

他们切切私语。

克拉克全都听得到。

他对阳光的吸收已经开始变弱了。

他像个永不停止的机械一样运转了太久。

他不得不把一切都揽过来，他坚信自己能比人类做到更好。

他却只是把前人的路又走了一遍，并更加恶劣。

可他还是怀抱着担忧。

一定会有战争的。

在他死后。

人类不会安分，他们会争夺那份空出来的权力，

他爱他们，不然也不会一直坚持到现在，可他也是如此痛恨他们。

是的，他后悔又不后悔。

他明白独裁不能带来永久的安宁。

可是如果他还活着一天，他就能维持一天。

他也不能放手，谁知道这会引来什么样的混乱。

卢瑟是失败的，是错误的，他们一起推翻了他，却没有提出更好的解决方案。

他自认为比卢瑟仁慈，却也沾满了不少人的鲜血。

蝙蝠侠是其中之一。

现在想来，他能比卢瑟好到哪里去呢。

一个凌驾于人类之上的存在的独裁绝不会比一个普通人的独裁好到哪里去。

为了闪电侠而杀死卢瑟成为了一个可笑的借口。

也许，他从一开始就是这么想的，想统治这个世界。

他把其他人都给骗了，联盟中的每个人毫无例外地站在了他的身边。

而蝙蝠侠发现了。

他们太过了解彼此。

布鲁斯发现了自己的承诺是虚假的 。

他没法用那种理想的方法去拯救世界，他打算用自己的力量，这份神力去威吓世界，而不是拯救它。

他堕落了。

而布鲁斯发现了。

他爱着人类，他必须保护他们。

他有自己保护他们的方式。

以至于他舍弃了爱人的性命，选择了自己认定的道路。

布鲁斯也会如此。

他虽不会被自己的爱人杀死，却可能会被无意义的囚禁在监狱中一生，什么都无法实现。

布鲁斯不会杀了他的，他知道，但是他会把自己地关进监狱一生，眼睁睁地看着时间流逝，什么也无法做。

他怎么可能眼睁睁地放弃，他必须要做，即使那意味着放弃现在的一切。

布鲁斯又何尝不是如此。

一但认定了。

绝不放弃。

他还活着一天，他就会抗争这种约束的统治一天。

他们都太过固执。

他必须得做出选择。

在布鲁斯和世界之间。

他选择了自己。

“不过，最后我还是得承认你是对的。”

“我没有完成那个理想的世界。”

“布鲁斯，我在想，你我所有做过这一切有何意义。”

“我处心积虑的想为人类做些什么。”

“人类总会忘记我们，我们拿同伴的血和一切换来了东西要么会消失不见，要么被他们视为理所当然，没人怀念我们的，布鲁斯，没人，没人会感激我们。”

“你总是对的……”

“他们说。”

“我是他们的神，我生来肩负责任。”

“可是我只是一个独裁者，一个获得了权力却拿来滥用的人，妄想成为人类的保姆，为他们安排好一切。”

“我这样向你忏悔。”

“你也不回应我一下吗？”

“布鲁斯。”

他闭上眼睛，向幽灵伸出手去。

他什么也没有摸到。

他只是太过想念他。

“领主大人？”

“我会离开一段时间，所有事照常运行。”

“遵命。”

他停下了笔。

总是要完成最后一件事。

那么，就还给他们吧。

飞船从孤独堡垒出发。

漫长的黑夜后，他睁开了眼。

无边的星海。

“你看，布鲁斯，这片星空，我的母星曾在这里，我曾经的家，如果我出生在这里，我只会是一个普通人，没有热视线，没有飞行能力，没有超人。”

“我也不会遇见你。”

他对着那个幽灵轻轻说到。

“我说过，会带你来瞧，你看见了吗？”

没人回应。

他忽然感到无比可笑。

看吧，这是他的结局，一个人孤独的念着爱人，死在宇宙边缘。

远离他所爱，所为之付出的一切。

抛弃了责任，背弃了诺言，可怜巴巴地忏悔。

什么理想，权力全都抛弃了。

有些事，做完了，才会后悔。

“如果你在这里，你会说什么呢？”

“你会嘲笑我吗？布鲁斯。”

“你怎么会回应我呢，你又不是他。”

他自言自语。

“你出现，只是因为我想你了，对不对？”

“我快死了。”

“而我什么也没有做到”

“我真的快死了，布鲁斯，看看，我现在后悔了。我曾多么爱你，你活着时，却没能做到这些。”

他笑了。

他用尽一生去忘掉那个人，把自己投身于理想，投身于伟业，生命的最后，他却只想再见他一面。

现在，他只想他回来。

谁说，太阳不会燃尽。

他活该如此。

他想，自己马上就要死了。

他平静地躺在飞行舱里。

他费力地张开嘴：

“再见，布鲁斯。”

“我爱你。”

世界沉默了。

幽灵终于消失了。


End file.
